


Ele sobreviveu

by sucodelaranja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Severus Snape Lives
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sucodelaranja/pseuds/sucodelaranja
Summary: O que aconteceu no dia 2 de maio de 1998 na Casa dos Gritos.





	Ele sobreviveu

Havia terminado, enfim. Sua vida lhe escorria pelos dedos, vermelha e quente, e, por isso, ele morria aos poucos, pensando em tudo que não havia terminado. No inicio, sentira uma dor agonizante em seu pescoço, lugar onde presas venenosas rasgaram sua carne e inocularam substância podre e encardida, mas agora sentia dormência e, lentamente, parava de raciocinar e de pensar. O Lorde das Trevas venceria por causa de seu fracasso, por não ter conseguido passar uma informação importante. Mas que informação? Não se lembrava, por mais que se esforçasse. Queria continuar vivo e lutava para fazê-lo, pois tinha que viver, pelo menos mais um pouco, para que tudo não tivesse sido em vão. Tudo que havia feito e sacrificado em nome dela, não deveria, não poderia ter sido em vão. Mas... quem é ela? Ele não sabia e, enquanto isso, seu sangue escapava de seu corpo, encharcando e tingindo o chão de vermelho vivo, e o homem que fora Severus Snape deixáva de sê-lo a cada segundo que se passava. E assim, a esperança deixava o homem moribundo, o qual morreria sozinho no chão da Casa dos Gritos, assassinado pelo que não possuia, odiado por aqueles que protegia.  
Mas havia sim esperança. Materializando-se como que por mágica, o rapaz que o moribundo buscava apareceu diante de seus olhos, e ele soube o que deveria ser feito. Ele sabia que sua morte se aproximava, e sabia que não havia tempo a ser desperdiçado. E então, com toda a força que ainda restava em seus músculos, agorrou o rapaz pelas vestes e se concentrou, tentando se lembrar do que deveria tarnsmitir a ele. Não conseguiu. O pânico o inundou por um instante. Será que, no momento crítico, não conseguiria realizar a sua última missão? Mas então ele se lembrou de que não precisava mais se preocupar consigo mesmo, pois seu corpo era dispensável, pois estava morrendo. Por isso, concentrou-se uma vez mais, pela última vez, no que sabia que era importante. "Dumbledore", "Lorde das Trevas", "Morte" e... "Lily". Mesmo que ele não se lembrasse o que dveria ser transmitido, suas memórias falariam por si. Todos os seus pensamentos e memórias importantes flutuaram por um instante em sua mente, presas por suas defesas naturais de pensamento. Nesse momento, a oclumência era uma barreira à sua missão, mas ele já não se importava. Então, com força descomunal, todas as suas memórias bateram com força nos muros que cercavam sua mente.  
"CRACK!"  
"CRACK!"  
"CRACK!" O primeiro deles se rompeu.  
"CRACK!" O segundo foi despedaçado.  
E, finalmente, "CRACK!". Todos os seus pensamentos vazaram para fora de sua cabeça, e, pouco a pouco, o homem foi relaxando. Ele estava tranquilo, calmo, já não sentia dor. Terminara o que tinha começado. Cumprira a sua missão. Havia um rapaz acima dele, mas isso já não o afetava. A sua visão escurecia, seu corpo parecia ser englobado por um calmo e quente oceano, e tudo o que ele mais queria era fechar os olhos e dormir por um longo, longo tempo.  
Mas, mesmo assim, ele manteve seus olhos abertos. Havia algo no rapaz... uma sensação, uma luz familiar que o chamava. E ele a seguiu.  
"Olhe para mim..." suas últimas palavras pediam para ser aceito. Pediam para ser perdoado.  
Os olhos verdes eram quentes, eram doces, eram amigos. Depois de tantos anos, ele nunca esperou se sentir novamente tão acolhido, tão amado. E, por fim, ele percebeu que isso era tudo que ele mais queria.  
E depois...  
Não havia mais nada.

************************

...  
Não havia luz.  
Tudo estava preto, não porque ele não enxergava, mas sim porque estava escuro e não havia nenhuma fonte de luz.  
Ele não sabia onde estava, mas se sentia desconfortável. Seu corpo estava rígido e dolorido, como se tivesse dormido sobre pedras. Ele tentou se mexer devagar, mas parecia que tentava controlar o desfecho de um sonho. Seus braços estavam frouxos e suas pernas bambas. Ele conseguiu, após algumas tentativas, se colocar de pé, mas teve que se apoiar em uma das paredes para manter o equilíbrio. Sua cabeça doia, e ele não sabia onde estáva, nem como havia acabado naquela situação. Ele parou por uns minutos, as mãos nas temporas e os olhos fechados para tentar amenizar o pulsar que parecia querer fazer seu crânio explodir, se concentrando simplesmente em permanecer acordado, quando, de repente, um canto magestoso encheu seus ouvidos. Ele parou e abriu os olhos, completamente encantado com o som tão angelical que aquecia seu ser e enchia seu peito de disposição. Ele ergueu o rosto e viu, empoleirado no perapeito da janela da parede oposta, o pássaro mais belo que já vira. Parecia uma águia em questão de porte e pelo formato do bico, mas suas penas eram douradas e vermelhas, da cor das chamas, e pareciam ondular, como se emitissem calor. O homem foi lentamente até o belo animal, mas, antes que pudesse encostar em suas lindas pelas, o pássaro alçou voo e, dirigindo um último olhar ao homem confuso, ergueu-se ainda mais no ar e se dirigiu a um horizonte distante, muito mais distante do que uma pessoa normal pode se atrever a explorar.  
O homem apoiou-se na janela, pois ainda se sentia fraco, e acompanhou o pássaro, mas seu olhar se deteve em outro ponto. Um enorme castelo se erguia, alto, majestoso e poderoso. Ele estava muito danificado, mas não deixava de ser imponente. O homem se sentiu momentaneamente sem chão e, na frente de seus olhos, imagens aparentemente desconexas apareciam e sumiam num estalar de dedos. Explosões coloridas, explosões de sangue, rostos mortos e uma enorme serpente a espreita. O homem caiu de joelhos no chão. Ele respirava com dificuldade e não conseguia pensar direito. As imagens apareciam, mas ele não sabia o que significava. Ele sentiu medo. Não queria ver aquelas imagens de morte e horror. Não queria estar ali, e pressionou com força as palmas de sua mão contra seu rosto para se acalmar, mas elas estavam manchadas de sangue. Ele gritou. Queria ajuda, mas estava sozinho. Não sabia onde estava e, por um momento, tudo o que mais desejou foi que estivesse em um local conhecido e público, como a biblioteca de Londres, e se agarrou fervorosamente a essa imagem.  
Surpreendentemente, a força do desejo foi suficiente para executar um feitiço (sem querer) de Aparatação, já que este homem era, mesmo que não soubesse, um bruxo e carregava a sua varinha em suas vestes. Dessa forma, o homem se sentiu comprimido e com um grito de terror, desapareceu da Casa dos Gritos.  
Por muitos anos, nenhuma das pessoas que se encontravam naquele momento na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts o viu com vida, e os seus feitos e o seu destino foi assunto muito discutido por todas as camadas daquela sociedade, pois todos o viam como uma figura polêmica, mas indubitavelmente heroica.


End file.
